The invention relates to a laser device having a laser unit, a drive device and a damper device for protecting the drive device.
In this case, a laser instrument should be understood as a construction laser such as those that are used in the construction industry for the purposes of defining, transmitting or leveling planes, lines or points. As a result, static construction lasers such as point or line lasers can likewise be subsumed under the term “laser instrument” just like rotary construction lasers, in which the laser unit emits an at least partially rotating laser beam. In particular, the invention is used with rotary construction lasers having a laser unit embodied as a rotational unit, which is why for the sake of simplicity the following specification also relates to this type of construction laser. However, it should be noted that this does not represent a restriction of the protective scope and the invention also relates to all other types of construction lasers having an adjustable laser unit.
Rotary construction lasers having a laser unit, which emits an at least partially rotating laser beam, are used primarily in the construction industry in order to define horizontal, vertical or defined inclined planes on walls, ceilings and floors. Rotary construction lasers are also used, for example, in scanning operations to establish predefined sections of planes or markings (points, lines, etc).
In the case of a rotary construction laser, a rotational unit is essentially adjusted by means of a bearing device. In other words, as a general rule, a rough adjustment is made prior to adjustment, for example, by an operator. This may be accomplished, for example, manually by utilizing levels that are externally visible and attached to the rotary construction laser. Afterwards, the operator may initiate an automatic adjustment, whereby the rotational unit is fine-tuned (adjusted), for example, by means of servomotors or drive devices and the bearing device.
A rugged design is of great significance in the case of rotary construction lasers because equipment in the construction industry is subjected to extraordinary stresses. At the same time, the equipment must posses a high level of precision. For example, the required resolution of the drive for a laser instrument or a rotary construction laser with a specification of 10 to 20 angular seconds is approx. 1 angular second. This produces a resolution of lengths of under 1 μm; such drives are correspondingly sensitive to mechanical overloads such as those that are produced by equipment falling or being set down hard, etc.
The invention is based on the objective of making available a rotary construction laser which adequately protects selected components, for example, the drive device for tilting the laser unit.
The rotary construction laser described in greater detail in the following in accordance with an embodiment features a laser unit. The laser unit may contain a rotational unit, for example, which is rotatably mounted around an axis of rotation by means of ball bearings and features a deflection device. The deflection device can be used in this case to deflect the laser beam and project it on a wall, for example, in order to create the cited markings there.
The rotary construction laser further comprises sensitive components such as, for example, a drive device (stepper motor or the like) for tilting the laser unit. In order to facilitate a tilting of the laser unit, the laser unit is positioned, for example, in a bearing device such as a cardan joint, universal ball joint bearing, or sliding bearing. To tilt the laser unit, the drive can be connected to a drive piston or the like via a thread. During a rotation of the motor, the piston thereby shifts in a pre-definable direction so that a force can be applied to a supporting part that is firmly connected to the housing, for example, a plate or the like. As a result, the drive device can tilt the laser unit.
The supporting part may also be part of the housing. Thus, a force component, which acts between the housing and the to-be-tilted laser unit, can be generated by means of the drive device.
In one embodiment, a damper device may be provided between the drive device and the laser unit. In this case, the drive is not firmly or rigidly connected to the laser unit or to a part that is firmly connected to the laser unit. The drive is connected to the laser unit, for example, by means of, or via, the damper device.
In a further embodiment, the damper device may also be arranged between the housing or a part firmly connected to the housing, such as a supporting part, and the drive device.
As yielded from a generalization of the two described embodiments, the damper device may thus be provided at different locations in the effective direction of the drive. It must only be guaranteed through suitable structural measures that essentially forces in the effective direction of the drive can be damped or absorbed by the damper device.
In other words, the drive device has an effective direction in which a force component can be generated, which acts between the housing and the to-be-tilted laser unit so that the laser unit is tilted. The damper device can also be arranged such that essentially force components in the effective direction of the drive can be damped by means of the damper device.
In this case, “damper device” should be understood as any components that have a damping or spring effect or the like. A damper device is thus suitable for absorbing or containing impulses, shocks, large forces, etc. The damper device may therefore also be designated as a impulse absorbing means or shock absorbing means.
As already indicated above, the laser unit is movably positioned with respect to the housing of the rotary construction laser so that the laser unit can be tilted in a specific range. Because of the movable mounting, due to the mass of the laser unit, a great force can act on the drive in the case of a shock to the housing, in particular, great force components can occur in the effective direction of the drive. For example, a great force component can act on the axis of the drive. The damper device is now arranged such that it can absorb these types of force components. To do so, the damper device may be arranged on the side of the drive which is opposite from the drive shaft (see figures). The damper device may thus be arranged directly between the drive and the laser unit or the motor mounting. In this case, it is assumed that the motor mounting is a part of the laser unit.
The damper device may thus be provided, for example, directly on the drive in the axial direction of the drive shaft. Thus, a damper device is provided according to the invention where in the prior art the drive was previously firmly connected to the laser unit. The damper device, for example a spring, may be pre-stressed and therefore exert a pre-stressing force on the drive device. The damper device may therefore also be designated as a “pre-stressing device.”
Thus, force components can essentially be preferably damped in an effective direction of the drive by means of the damper device. The effective direction of the drive may coincide, for example, essentially with the drive shaft of the drive. This is the case, for example, if a design as described above is selected, in which a threaded spindle is provided on the drive shaft, which drives a piston having an internal thread. Thus, vectorial force components, which are parallel to the effective direction of the drive, can be damped by the damper device.
The direction constant (damper constant or spring constant) of the damper device may preferably be selected such that the damper device is not substantially deformed in normal operation. “Normal operation” is when the rotary construction laser is being operated properly. This means that the laser unit is tilted or adjusted so that, for example, a predetermined angle of the laser unit is adjusted with respect to the perpendicular. In normal operation, a leveling line or a marking or the like is projected onto the wall, for example.
In particular, normal operation does not include times when the rotary construction laser is being transported, dropped, set down hard or not being operated properly.
In a preferred embodiment, the direction constant (spring constant or damper constant) of the damper device is selected such that forces due to shocks on the housing can be absorbed by means of the damper device. To establish the direction constant, experiments can be conducted, for example, in which forces are measured, which may occur when it is dropped or when other effects of force that are outside of normal operation may act on the housing. The direction constant may then be selected such that the damper device is deformed during the experimentally determined forces, but not in normal operation. This guarantees that the damper device does not affect the precise adjustment of the inclination of the laser unit in normal operation. A deformation of the damper device only occurs in the case of shocks or the like such as those that may occur when the rotary construction laser is dropped from a specific height.
The damper device may preferably be a spring device. The advantage of this is that a spring is reversible. On the other hand, it is also possible for the damper device to be a non-reversible damper device. For example, the damper device may be an inexpensive non-reversible damping element which can easily be replaced after a shock to the housing. In this case, it is possible to use a damping element comprised of an elastomer.
In a further preferred embodiment, the rotary construction laser may have a restoring spring device, by means of which a restoring force with a restoring force component can be generated against the effective direction of the drive direction. In this case, the restoring force component is essentially opposing the force component that can be damped by means of the damper device.
In a preferred embodiment, the direction constant of the damper device may be a multiple of the spring constant of the restoring spring. For example, the damper constant or spring constant of the damper device may correspond to 5 to 10-fold or 10 to 20-fold of the spring constant of the restoring spring. A force of approx. 5-10 N in the zero position of the laser device can thereby be generated by means of the restoring spring.
According to a further embodiment, the rotary construction laser may also have additional drive devices for tilting the laser unit, wherein additional damper devices are each arranged between the additional drive devices and the laser unit. In particular, the rotary construction laser may have two drive devices, wherein an inclination in the predetermined swivel plane is possible with each of the two drive devices.
The damper device may preferably comprise a spring and a damping element, i.e., the damper device is a combined spring/damper unit. As a result, force containment and at least partial absorption of the force are possible. Thus, an effect is generated in this case that is essentially like that of a shock absorber.
An embodiment of the invention will be explained in the following on the basis of the figures.